


A Sick Viking

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Caring, Fluff, M/M, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Marcus is sick. Jo tends to him. But Marcus wants something Jo is not so sure about.





	A Sick Viking

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sick right now and I was wandering what I could do while lying in bed. And the this idea struck me :)  
> I hope you enjoy those two! :)

When Jolyon came home it was silent in the house. Frowning the Brit took his shoes off, placed them neatly in the corner and looked at his watch. Half past six, surely Marcus would've been home yet. But there was no sign of the Swede, neither a noise nor something else indicating that Jo's boyfriend was at home. Still Jo called out to him.  
"Marcus? Marcus are you here?" Jo listened intently and this time he could've sworn he heard a noise coming from their bedroom. Immediately Jo sprinted up the stairs burstig through the door. There Marcus was laying, wrapped up in blankets with a miserable look on his face.  
"Jo." He croaked and stretched his hand out for the Brit. Jo rushed over to his boyfriend.  
"What's wrong, Marcus?" Jo asked. The Swede coughed.  
"I'm not feeling well." He answered. "I'm cold, I have to cough all the time and I think I have a fever." As if on cue a coughing fit was released. Jo bit his lip.  
"I'm going to fetch the thermometer." He said. "And I'm going to make you a cup of tea." At this Marcus smiled. It was weak but it was a real smile.  
"You and your tea!" He managed to say before another cough escaped his throat. Jo tutted.  
"It will help you for sure." He scolded, then he stood up and went to get the items in question. Marcus in the meantime snuggled under the blanket and closed his eyes. They were starting to hurt.

Jo was standing in the kitchen, waiting for the water to boil so he could make tea for his boyfriend. His brow was furrowed. It was unlikely for Marcus to fetch a cold. After all he was from Sweden and he always joked that "Vikings don't get sick". Well, now it looked like he was more an ordinary human rather than a viking. Jo shook his head. It had been a matter of time that Marcus would fetch a cold and Jo was surprised it didn't happen earlier. With a shudder Jo remebered the picture from Singapur Marcus had shown him. He knew he would've gotten sick after taking a bath in a tub full of icecubes. But not Marcus. Jo sighed. Finally the kettle klicked and Jo proceeded to fill the hot water into a mug. He then selected some camomile tea which was meant to be good for a sore throat. He remembered to fetch the thermometer before he went upstairs again.  
The sight that greeted him would've been adorable if it hadn't been serious: Marcus was lying on the side only his nose and eyes could be seen the rest was tucked under the duvet. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping. Jo smiled. His boyfriend looked so young at the moment. Carefully the Brit set the cup of tea on the nightstand and stretched his hand out to shake his boyfriend.  
"Marcus." He whispered. "Marcus, I've brought you a cup of tea." A pitiful whine came up from under the duvet and Marcus slowly blinked. Jo stroked his cheek.  
"How are you feeling?" He wanted to know. Marcus groaned.  
"Miserable." He sighed. Jo nodded.  
"Let me take your temperature." He said. Weakly Marcus sat up and Jo handed him the thermometer. When it beeped Jo looked at it.  
"Almost 39°C." He frowned. "You are going to stay in bed until you get better, you hear me?" Marcus nodded. He knew he could not argue with his boyfriend. Still, there was something on his mind.  
"It's a shame." He croaked. And when Jo looked at him questioningly he added: "I planned to have a rellay nice evening with you if you know what I mean." And he managed to wriggle his eyes in a seductive manner. Jo laughed.  
"Well, I think we have to postpone this event. Get better then we'll see." Marcus sighed but he let his boyfriend tucking him up under the duvet again and soon he was falling asleep.

***

A few days later Marcus already felt better. He still had to cough from time to time but all in all he felt good. So good that he wanted to surprise Jo who should come home at any moment now. Marcus already was in their bedroom waiting impatiently for the clock to strike half past six, Jo's usual time for coming home. And of course right on time Marcus heard the key unlocking the door and Jo shuffling around in the hall. Marcus grinned and stretched out on the bed.  
"Marcus?" He heard Jo calling.  
"Bedroom!" He answered, still grinning from ear to ear. He heard footsteps and only a few moments later Jo appeared in the door, stopping when he saw his boyfriend sprawled out on their bed.  
"Marcus what are..." He started but soon got interrupted by the Swede.  
"Now we can make up for the time when I was sick, right?" Marcus grinned. But Jo didn't look convinced.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked worriedly. Marcus put on his puppy look.  
"Please!" He pouted. "It has been too long since we did anything boyfriend related. You barely hugged me those days." Jo sighed.  
"You know I love you. But I don't want to get sick, too. I just can't afford to get sick." Marcus nodded.  
"Yeah, I know. But I recovered and I don't have a fever anymore. So please!" Big blue eyes were pleading with Jo and the Brit gave in.  
"Fine." He sighed. "But take it easy, okay." Marcus nodded eagerly before rushing up to Jo and engulfing him in a passionate kiss. Jo happily kissed back. He would've been lying if he said he didn't have missed this.  
Soon, Jo felt hands grabbing his arse and it was then when all his worries disappeared into thin air. Instead he grabbed a moaning Marcus pushing him onto the bed. It didn't take them long to get rid of their clothes. Jo straddled his boyfriend.  
"Want me to top?" He asked with a hoarse voice. Marcus' eyes got darker and he nodded frantically.  
"Yes, please!" Was his answer. Jo grinned.  
"Well, then I suppose we should get rid of these." He gestured to Marcus' boxer shorts and before the Swede could comprehend what was happeing he was lying naked in front of his boyfriend. Jo's eyes trailed down Marcus' body until they were settled on his cock. Jo licked his lips and dived down. Marcus' head fell back and a load moan escaped him when Jo's mouth surrounded his cock. It didn't take long and Marcus was writhing on the bed.  
"Come on, more." He begged. Jo withdrew his mouth and Marcus whined. Jo spit on his fingers.  
"You want them?" He asked waving his hand in front of Marcus' face. The Swede nodded frantically.  
"Your fingers, your cock, anything!" He almost sobbed. Jo grinned.  
"Well then." He said and rested his fingers on Marcus' rim pushing in ever so slightly. Marcus closed his eyes while his head fell back into the pillows.  
"More!" Was all he managed to say before his eyes fell shut and all he could do was moaning. Jo chuckled and pressed his fingers into Marcus.  
It didn't take him long to prepare his boyfriend and when he was done he withdrew his fingers only to replace them with his already throbbing cock. Marcus writhed under him while Jo sat a steady pace. Soon he felt his orgasm approach and he reached out for Marcus' so far neglected cock, stroking him in the same rhythm as he was pumping into his boyfriend. Marcus tightened around him and Jo felt his cum flowing into Marcus. Breathing heavily Jo flopped down next to Marcus who had a dreamy smile on his face.  
"You okay?" Jo asked and pushed a strand of hair out of Marcus' face. His boyfriend nodded.  
"Better than okay, I'm..." At this Marcus paused. Jo's brow furrowed and he just wanted to say something when a giant coughing fit overcame Marcus. Jo looked at his boyfriend in horror.  
"Please don't say you're still sick!" He pleaded. Marcus shot a sheepish glance at Jo.  
"Well, I guess I still have a litte bit of a cough." He said while sratching his neck. Jo groaned and flopped into the pilows.  
"If I get sick, it's on you!"

***

"Jo, I'm back. And I got that special tea you wanted. How are you?" Marcus whispered when he carefuly entered the bedroom. Hi boyfriend was laying under the duvet but he seemed to be awake. He even sat up.  
"Not so well. But thank you for the tea." Jo croaked. Marcus smiled.  
"You were there for me when I was sick. It's only fair that I'm here for you when you'e sick." Jo nodded, the fever was shimmering in his eyes.  
"You know that this is all your fault." He managed to say before a coughing fit interrupted him. But Marcus only shrugged. It may be his fault but he still would be a lousy boyfriend if he didn't tend to the man he loved dearly.  
Still, he couldn't wait for Jo to recover. After all they had a lot of things catching up to!

**Author's Note:**

> The picture Jo referred to was [this one](https://www.instagram.com/p/BZEZX_EglvH/?hl=de) . :)


End file.
